Julian and Friends' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves is the first episode of the fourth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Julian and his friends have arrived in Agrabah just in time for Aladdin and Jasmines wedding. Aladdin recovers a dagger, his only memento of his lost father, who had abandoned his family when Aladdin had been a small child. During the ceremony, they and the assembled guests find themselves the targets of a raid by the infamous Forty Thieves, led by a man named Cassim, who are allied with a large group of Dark Legion soldiers led by Hun, Amon and Tai Lung. Together, they are after a particular piece of treasure: a staff which is the receptacle of a powerful oracle. Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie, Julian and his friends discover the Oracle, who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything to any individual. When Iago and Snotlout accidentally asks her why the thieves and Hun want the staff so badly, she says that the thieves were looking for the "ultimate treasure" and that Hun wanted to learn about the "Ultimate Prophecy". Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin become curious about his past while Julian and Alice become curious as what is to come. She hints to him that Aladdin's questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive much to Aladdin's shock. After some encouragement from Jasmine and Julian, Aladdin asks the oracle about his father; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, "trapped within their world". Aladdin, along with Abu, Iago, Carpet, Cricket, Tuck, Skwydd, Korra, Asami, Caitlyn and Grunge track them down and stows away into their hideout, Mount Sesame, where he discovers, to his shock, that his father is actually Cassim himself. Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Sa'luk, Cassim's subordinate tries to punish Aladdin from entering. Meanwhile, Hun sees some of Julians friends and plans to have them killed so Julian would bring the Staff to them. Cassim, however, slyly suggests that Aladdin and one "champion" face "the Challenge"—an initiation ritual—where they must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Korra volunteers and fights Hun while Aladdin fights Sa'luk, but the latters just barely manages to prevail by throwing their opponents off a cliff into the sea. They group is welcomed into the band, and Cassim reveals to Aladdin why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Meanwhile, Hun, Amon and Tai Lung are contacted by Maleficent, who is furious at them for failing to retrieve the staff. She soon reveals that aside from containing the secrets of the Hand of Midas, the Oracle contains a prophecy which is the secret to the Dark Councils destruction. Aladdin convinces Cassim to return with him to Agrabah to live an honest life. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle. Meanwhile, at the palace, Julian is watching the staff when a white light reveals the form of his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn. He tells Julian the Ultimate Prophecy: A group of exiled royals and their army will defeat the dark forces while threaten all worlds. Before Julian could ask what he meant, Qui-Gon disappears. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Genie, Jasmine, Julian, Alice and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father. Cassim decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk and Hun make their way to Agrabah. They soon reveal themselves to Razoul and sell out their fellow thieves and soldiers by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After 31 of the thieves are captured but no soldiers, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself. While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life. Aladdin along with the turtles, Po and a reluctant Furious Five free Cassim, but are discovered by Razoul. Despite being criminals, Aladdin and the others return to the palace to take responsibility for their actions. The Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin and the others, but Genie, Julian, Alice and Jasmine come to their defense, stating that all they wanted was to give Aladdin's father a second chance. The Sultan accepts their apology, much to Razoul's dismay. With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to Mount Sesame, only to be captured by Sa'luk, Hun, Amon, Tai Lung, their Dark Legion soldiers and the remaining 7 Thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago flees from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine, Abu, Julian, his friends and carpet to his imprisoned father. Aladdin manages to free and reconcile with his father. While Julian's friend battle the Dark Legion, Julian, Alice, Aladdin, Leonardo, Brooklyn, Korra and Cassim manage to retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge, when they are attacked by Sa'luk and Amon. While trying to flee from the flood Sa'luk and Amon take Aladdin and Korra hostage, demanding that Cassim surrender the Hand. Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk, but both Amon and Sa'luk turn into golden statues after grabbing the Hand and Cassim, Aladdin and the others flee. Realizing that his obsession with the Hand can cause destruction and his son is actually his ultimate treasure, Cassim throws the Hand. It lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it. Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married, with Cassim attending in the shadows, as he is still wanted for his crimes. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion, and they both go off once again to see the world. While camping in Agrabah for the night, Julian is visited by Qui-Gon Jinn, who reveals that an old enemy will soon come back from the dead to haunt him once more. Major Events *Hun and Amon are killed. *Qui-Gon Jinn makes his reappearance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4